Anne Cronicles the beginning
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: AU Anne is Buffy's twin sister who comes to live with her in Sunnydale. When Anne arrives a lot of interesting things start to happen and why is Anne a Slayer? How does Buffy react and what do the scoobies think of her? The original episodes with a twist and a bit more. OC/?  ? is open for suggestions, review if you have a suggestion please .
1. Prologue

The Anne Chronicles, The beginning

_{Authors note: Just remember this is AU very AU XD I've had this idea in my head for a very long time. My friend and I wondered what would have happened if Buffy had a twin sister, and what would happen if she was called when Kendra died. The story takes place in season 3 of Buffy, I screwed up the timeline but I don't care. In my story Dawn is already there and so is Riley and this is Buffy and Anne's last year in High School. When Buffy ran away end season 2 she went to Anne in LA and lived with her sister. I hope you don't think I'm crazy right now XD but I hope you'll like the story. I'm making a lot of sequels for the story. Enjoy!_

"_.." are things that are said_

'_..' are thoughts _

_The first chapter can be a little boring because it's an introduction to the character}_

_N.P.O.V_

This story is about a eighteen year old girl named Annemaria Summers but she's better known as Anne. She has a twin sister named Buffy who lives in Sunnydale with their little sister Dawn who is a couple of years younger.

When their parents divorced Joyce got custody over Buffy and Dawn and Hank got custody over Anne. Joyce moved to Sunnydale with her two daughters while Anne stayed in LA, she would sometimes visit her sisters and mother, that was mostly of the time the case when her dad went on another 'business trip'. Anne knew he didn't do anything related to business when he was gone since he went with his secretary to Spain.

In the beginning it really bothered her but in time she just got used to it. Before the divorce he would always do anything with her and her sisters but lately it was like he didn't even exist anymore.

A couple of weeks ago Buffy had knocked on her door asking her if she could stay with her for a while. Even though they've been absent in each other's life they still had a very strong bond so Anne agreed to let her stay.

Buffy had explained everything about what happened while she was gone. She also told Anne about Angel and Angelus, also what she had to do. That she killed him and just couldn't face the other's yet and has these nightmares about Angel, who is angry at her.

Anne comforted her sister as much as she could. The last thing Buffy told her was that their mother had kicked her out of the house when she found out that Buffy was the Slayer.

Anne also told Buffy what had happened when Buffy wasn't there. A few nights ago a strange man came to her house and told her that she was the Slayer.

_Flashback_

Anne heard a knock on the door, when she opened it she saw a stuffy looking guy on her doorstep wearing tweet. _'Do every English men wear tweet?'_ she wondered. He looked at her friendly "Miss Summers?" he asked. She leaned against the doorpost "Yes, that's me. What do you want?" she asked politely.

He cleared his throat "My name is Wesley Wyndam Price, I am from the Watchers Council. Could we take this conversation inside?" he introduced himself. She stepped out of the doorway to let him in, she wanted to be sure he isn't a vampire so she didn't invite him in. '_What does the watcher council want with me? I'm not Buffy..' _she was confused.

He smiled politely and stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Anne walked towards the living room and sat down in a comfy chair motioning him to sit down, which he did. "I was hoping, I could discuss something with you" he told her. She nods at him "I figured that much, could you get to the point?" she asked, she was getting a little cranky. "Right, Miss Summers I was sent here by the council to train you. You are called a Slayer just like your sister" he informed her.

She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise and confusion she shook her head "No, you must be mistaken I'm not a Slayer. My sister is and this Kendra girl is not me" she denied. "You are, I'm sad to inform you that miss Kendra was killed by a vampire named Drusilla" he explained. Her head fell in her head and she brushed her fingers through her hair and looked up at him "So, I'm.. really a Slayer? I'm sorry I just don't believe you" she still found it hard to believe.

"I can understand why don't I show you" he smiled politely and was still very patient with her. She nods in agreement she wanted to know if it was true, something similar did happen to her sister so she was willing to try "Alright what would you want to have me do?".

He took her to a cemetery and gave her a stake. "Okay, lemme guess. You want me to stake a vampire?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised. "yes, one will rise soon" when he said that they saw a hand coming out of a grave nearby. Anne carefully walked closer, she had seen a vampire before when she helped her sister so she wasn't thrown off by his ugly face.

He looked at her hungry "Slayer.." he approached her. "Are you sure about that, 'cuz I'm not" she replied. He flew his arm at her, she ducked on time and kicked him in his stomach. He flew against a tombstone, she stared at him. She was never able to do that before. She looked down at her stake and realized this was her chance. She ran over to him and when he tried to get up she hit him again and pushed the stake through his heart.

He turned to dust, she fell back in shock of what she just did. She was still staring at the spot where she staked the vamp when Wesley began talking to her "Do you see now that you posses great strength?". She looked up at him from the ground "I do, so you weren't kidding when you said I'm the Slayer…I take it you're my watcher?". He nods at her "Yes, you got that right I am" he smiled at her.

She had a feeling that her life would never be the same again…

_End flashback_

When she finished telling it to Buffy, Buffy was in shock neither one of them had expected that to happen. A few weeks later Buffy announced that she wanted to go home and asked Anne if she would be coming with her since her dad was never there. Anne agreed and decided to leave a note behind for her dad

_Dad,_

_Buffy came to visit me and asked if I was coming with her._

_I agreed, so that's where I'm going to be. I'll be living with mom and my sisters. _

_I'm sorry but you're never here and I get lonely sometimes, I think this is what I need right now..Call me when you get home. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll finish school in Sunnydale._

_I miss you,_

_Anne_

When she finished the letter she and her twin sister got in the car and rode home to Sunnydale.

_{ Authors note: I know this was a really boring chapter, I promise I'll write more eventful ones soon. I'll update as soon as I can, it will get more interesting as it goes on. Reviews are cookies and food for my plot bunny so it's really welcome. I'll update soon!}_


	2. Secrets revealed

The Anne Chronicles , chapter 2 Secrets revealed

_{Author's note: I decided to update my story, I'll upload more than one chapter at the time this time because it has been a while since I promised to update, so to make it up to you I'll upload until chapter 4 is up! I'm very busy writing chapter 5. Hope you enjoy the chapters! It's set during the episode Deadman's party, season 3 episode 2 or 3 don't remember which one}_

N.P.O.V

When Buffy and Anne arrived in Sunnydale, Buffy wanted to go home first because their mom would be worried sick about her.

When Joyce opened the door she hugged Buffy tight "Buffy..I was so worried about you" she sounded really worried but also relieved to have her daughter back, safe in her arms. Anne watched them with a small smile on her lips, it had been a while since she has seen her mother but she was glad and happy to see her again. When Joyce let go of Buffy she noticed Anne and gave her a bear hug "Anne, I have missed you so much! It's go to see you again. Please, come inside. How are you?" she ushered _(is that even a word?)_ her inside.

They walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. When their mother entered Anne answered her question "I'm fine, the last few weeks have been quite eventful especially with Buffy showing up on my doorstep" she gave Buffy a sisterly smile. Her mother turned towards Buffy "So that's where you have been? Do you have any idea of how worried I have been about you? Couldn't you have called me to tell me you were okay?" she said to her daughter. "Mom, I just needed some time to deal with everything that has happened weeks ago and you kicked me out of the house remember?" Buffy answered her.

"Right, so Anne what brings you here?" she changed the topic, and was curious about her daughter who she has missed dearly. Anne scratched the back of her head nervously "Uhm, well..I was wondering if I could stay here since dad is never home and I get very lonely sometimes and I have missed you two so much" she tried to explain her situation. Her mother smiled warmly at her "Of course you can stay here sweety, you can live here for as long as you want" she hugged her briefly.

Anne looked at Buffy and chuckled "How does forever sound?" she joked. Buffy laughed "Sounds great!" they shared a sweet sisterly hug. Buffy announced that she was going to go upstairs to unpack her things, Anne offered to help which Buffy accepted and the two of them went upstairs to Buffy's room.

Anne picked up some underwear " Where do these go?" she asked holding it up with a chuckle. Buffy looked up with a smile on her lips, she really had missed her sister's humor "In the lowest drawer of the closet" she instructed her. Anne put it there and when she closed the drawer she said "And that was the last of it". Buffy nodded "Yeah, we better go downstairs, mom will be waiting with dinner". Anne smiled at her "Okay, let's go".

When they entered the dining room their mother just finished with putting the food on the table. She looked at her daughters and smiled "Good, I was about to call you down".

They sat down and started loading their plates with food. Anne took a bite of chicken and looked at her mother "This is so much better than dad's cooking meaning diner food and stuff. It's delicious. I've missed this" she smiled at her mother, who beamed at her "Thank you. It's good to have a family dinner again" she smiled at Anne. "I second that" Buffy said smiling at them, taking another bite.

During the rest of the meal they made a little small talk. Anne offered to help her mother with the dishes while Buffy would prepare a bed for Anne in her room. Anne followed her mother into the kitchen with dishes in her arms, she put it down on the surface.

She saw a pan that clearly belonged on the top shelf of the kitchen. She picked it up, her mother looked at her "That's very heavy". She ignored her mother and with her slayer strength she put on the top shelf with ease. Her mother gaped at her "Anne what was that?" she asked.

Anne let out a sigh she knew she had to tell her mother one way or another, she took in a deep breath "Mom, I'm a vampire Slayer". Her mother looked like she was about to faint "First Buffy and now you too? It's all my fault, it must be" she freaked out. Anne shook her head "No momma, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Not Buffy's, not yours and not mine. We never chose to be like this, it just happened to us" Anne tried to soothe her.

"How long have you known you were a vampire slayer?" her mother asked. Anne leaned against the sink "A few weeks ago, a man from England came to my home and told me that I was a Slayer. First I thought he had made a mistake since I knew Buffy was a vampire Slayer but after a test he proved himself right and I finally believed him" she told her mother honest.

"Was this man from some sort of council?" he mother asked. Anne nodded "Yes from the Watcher's Council. That man is my watcher". "So does that mean your watcher is here too?" her mother asked her confused. Anne couldn't blame her for being confused after being dumped with something like this "No, he doesn't know I'm here. And I don't really feel like telling him. Personally I find him very annoying".

"Anne, you can get the room next to Buffy's. Until it's done for you, you have to sleep in Buffy's room. I need some time to things this over right now" her mother held her head like she was having a headache. "Okay, I'll just go upstairs then. Good night" she gave her mother one last look and went upstairs.


	3. Meeting the Scoobies in weird places

The Anne chronicles, chapter 3 Meeting the Scoobies

_{Author's note: Specially for you, I wrote this one in Anne's point of view for a change. Enjoy!}_

A.P.O.V

Buffy and I talk for a while until we got bored and heard our mother in her room. We decided that we wanted to get some fresh air, so we went to our mother in her room. She held a hammer and a mask to put on the wall.

"Mom?" Buffy asked. Our mother was startled and the hammer made a whole in the wall "Buffy!". "Sorry" she apologized for startling her. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I guess I just got used to all the quiet when you were gone. But it's no problem. O, look it's Nigerian" she put the mask on the wall, covering the whole.

I looked at it "It does look very Africany". "I just thought, I'd hang a few pieces here from the gallery. It cheers up the room" she smiled at her daughters. Buffy looked at it like it was horrible, but I have to admit it is actually horrible "It's angry at the room. Mom it wants the room to suffer" Buffy told her mother.

"You girls have no appreciation for art do you? Are you going out?" she asked curious. Buffy looked at the jacket she was holding "O, uhm well if it's okay. I uhm I'd like to find Willow and Xander" I had no idea who they were but I figured that they must be her best friends or something like that.

"Will you be slaying?" Mom asked. "Only if they give me lip" Buffy replied. "Same here" I told her with a small smile. "Okay, so I can drive you. They can be anywhere" her mother said grabbing her car keys. I looked at Buffy with raised eyebrows. "Mom, if you don't want me to go just say so" Buffy said a bit down. "No, no. I just want to put this whole thing behind us and skip back to normal. You two go, have a good time." she looked at her hands answering her daughter. "Okay" Buffy said and we went out of the house.

We decided to just walk around town for a while even though it was already dark. The night didn't startle me or something it felt far too comfortable for it, I have always liked the night with the stars and the moon.

Suddenly we heard something breaking so we went towards the sound to investigate it. We saw someone sneaking a man with his back facing us. We walked closer silently until Buffy accidently stepped on a tin can. He quickly turned around with a stake clasped in his hand attacking us with a yell. Buffy quickly took the stake from him and he froze "Didn't anyone ever warn you about playing with pointy sticks it's all fun and games until someone looses an eye". "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Jeez Buff" he said like he'd missed her, he must be Xander I figured. Suddenly a wall of wood next to us broke and with a growl a vampire came out of it. He knocked us over in our surprise. Buffy and I quickly recovered and stood up. He grabbed the guy and Buffy kicked him. He fell over a trash can. Suddenly we heard a voice coming out of the guys walkie talkie "Come in Nighthawk. Everything okay?" it was a woman's voice. Buffy and I raised our eyebrows "Nighthawk?". The vampire stood up again and threw us into a fence, I ducked when he swung his arm at me and I kicked him in the stomach. The guy hit him and the vamp held Buffy against the fence ready to bite her but before I could pull him off, someone did it for me. Two girls one with red hair, the other with brown pulled him of Buffy and another guy hit him. The vamp kicked the guy to the ground who fell next to let's just call him guy number one. The vamp threw the brunet off him into Buffy who caught her. The vamp threw the red head into guy number two on the ground who caught her. "Hey Buffy" the brunet said, the vamp aimed for her and Buffy threw her on the ground as well. I grabbed the vamp kicked him to the ground, Buffy handed me the stake and I drove it through his heart.

When he was dust I could feel all of their eyes on Buffy and me. "Hey guys" Buffy said awkward, I gave them an awkward smile "Hi". They got up from the ground "Who are you" guy number one asked. I smiled friendly at him "I'm Buffy's twin sister Anne" I introduced myself.

He shook my hand with a goofy smile "It's nice to meet you. I'm Xander". The red head looked at me "You're Anne? Buffy told me about you. I'm Willow" she gave me a hand. I shook it "Really? It's nice to meet you too" I smiled at her. The brunet walked towards me "Hi I'm Cordelia and this is Oz. So how come we've never really seen you here before?" she asked curious.

"Well, I've lived in LA until kind of today. I decided that I wanted to live with my mother and sister again" I smiled at her. "Yeah, okay. So thanks for helping us out right there. You're not a Slayer too are you?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head "Actually I am. I was called only a few weeks ago".

The guy named Oz looked at me friendly "Guess it run in the family then". Buffy smiled at him "I guess so". Willow looked at her "I think you should go to Giles. He's been really worried about you, we all have been" she smiled at her. Buffy looked back at her suddenly nervous "O okay..".

We went to this Giles' house but when he got there Buffy began hesitating "You know maybe it's too late. We should just come back tomorrow" she said nervous. "The lights are on so I don't think he's sleeping. Why backing out now?" I asked her. Oz looked at me "She does have a point".

She was still nervous "What if he's mad?". "Mad? Just because you ran away and abandoned your post and your friends and your mom and made him lay awake all night worried sick about you? Maybe we should wait out here" Xander said looking at us.

Buffy took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man who looked like he was in his forties opened the door. "Check it out. The watch is back on the clock, and just when you're thinking career change maybe become a looker or a seer" Xander said to lighten the tension between them. I was guessing that this was her watcher.

"Thank you Xander" Giles said. He smiled a small smile at Buffy and opened the door wider "Welcome home Buffy". They went inside but I hesitated, I didn't want to invade someone's home, Willow smiled encouraging at me "Come on". I gave her a smile and went inside.

When I was inside the man noticed me "And who are you?" he said it with a friendly voice but I was still nervous. "I'm Anne. Buffy's twin sister" I answered him. "Anne Summers? I heard you were called a few weeks ago. I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher" he smiled at me friendly and shook my hand. "Yes, that's true. It's nice to meet you" I smiled back at him now more at ease.

We all sat down and caught up with each other, they asked me about myself and I told them that I came here to live with my mom and Buffy again. Buffy and I also told them that she stayed at my place the whole time until she decided that she wanted to go back.

Buffy said that she wanted some fun tomorrow but everyone already had plans. "Don't worry sis, we can make tomorrow a sister bonding day or something. Show me around for a little bit" I told her with a smile. "Okay, that sounds good" she smiled back at me.

After a few hours we decided to go home because we were seeing the principle of Sunnydale high tomorrow. We said our good night's and went on our way. I was glad that I got to know them better, we became fast friends and Giles had agreed to help me train but he had to talk to my watcher Wesley first.


	4. Snyder and dead stray cats

The Anne chronicles, chapter 4 Snyder and dead stray cats (Who sees the difference? Not me)

N.P.O.V

The next day Joyce, Buffy and Anne went to Sunnydale high to talk and convince principle Snyder to allow Buffy back in school and to take Anne into school as well. When they entered they were told to take a seat. Anne's first impression of the guy was that he looked like grumpy from Snow white, at least he had the height.

When Joyce brought on the topic of Buffy being allowed back into school he said "Absolutely not. After no circumstances" he seemed to enjoy this far too much for the family summers' liking. Joyce was surprised "But you can't keep her out of school you don't have the right" she tried to argue.

Snyder smirked at her "I have not only the right. But only nearly physical sensation of pleasure of the thought of keeping her out of school. I'd describe myself as tingling. Unfortunately I can't keep her sister out of school but I'll keep an eye on her" he looked at Anne, who in her turn glared at him.

Joyce was starting to get angry "Buffy was cleared of all those charges" she made her point clear. Snyder didn't stop smirking "Yes and while she may live up to the not a murderer requirement, she is a trouble maker" he tried to make her see his side.

Joyce really was angry right now "I don't see how you can be so cavalier about a young girl's entire future" she said angry in disbelieve. "I'm quite sure that a girl with the talents of Buffy will land on her feet. In fact, I noticed that as I came in this morning that Hotdog on a stick is hiring. You will look so cute in that hat" he mocked Buffy.

She glared at him "Come on mom, let's go" Buffy said pissed off and stood up. When Anne stood up she glared at him, before she left. "This isn't over. If I have to I will go straight to the mayor" Joyce promised him before leaving. "Wouldn't that be interesting" was his last reply.

Back in the car Anne sat in the back seat, she leaned forward "I can't believe they allow such a dick to be a principle" she told them. Buffy chuckled "I so agree". "Anne language!" her mother scowled her but she was silently laughing from the inside.

"Don't worry about school honey. If we can't get you back into Sunnydale, maybe we can try private school" she tried to soothe Buffy's worries. Buffy looked at her in horror "Private school? You mean like jackets and quilts? You want me to get quilt hockey knees?" she asked her in horror.

"It's not that bad" her mother answered back. "What about home schooling? You know it's not just for scary religious people anymore" Buffy tried to persuade her, she did so not want to go to private school. "We'll work something out, okay? Say hi to Willow for me" she promised her daughter.

Buffy and Anne got out of the car to wait for Willow. After a couple of minutes waiting they decided to sit down on a bench. Willow was more than fifteen minutes late and it looked like she wasn't going to show. Anne looked at Buffy frowning "Does she usually not show up?". Buffy shook her head "No, she'll come. I think" She was worried that her friend had forgotten about hanging out together.

They waited for another few minutes until they decided that Willow wasn't going to show up, so they went home. When they got home they saw a woman that they had never seen before come out of the house, walking towards them with a smile.

"O my word. You must be Buffy and Anne. Look at you aren't you two a picture" she talked to them like they were little children. Buffy and Anne shared a look "Thank you" they thanked her, still thinking she was kind of weird.

"O I'm Pat from your mom's book club. I'm sure she mentioned me" the woman shook their hand with enthusiasm that was too much to be real. Buffy looked uncomfortable "Uhm, Actually" she answered but was caught off by her. "I um, I sort of took it upon myself to look after her while you were.. you know off and away and wouldn't have you in. She was just a wreck you can mention. Anyway I'm off. You go be with your mom, you need to rebond" Pat rudely interrupted and after that walked off.

Anne looked after her "What a bitch" she said and then looked at Buffy who smiled at her. "Yeah no kidding. You took the words right out of my mouth" they went inside looking for their mom, who was in the kitchen.

Buffy dumped her bag on the kitchen island and went for the fridge "Pat wishes us quality time" she told Joyce while taking some orange juice. Anne got some as well and leaned against the sink. "O I met her in the book club" Joyce answered and said book club at the same time as her daughters.

"O uhm before I forget, Willow just called" Joyce informed Buffy and Anne. Buffy looked at her mother "Where was she?". Anne took a sip of her juice "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know". Joyce looked at her daughters and continued "She got held up, but she said she tried to call". "Was there a message?" Buffy wondered. "No" Joyce shook her head.

She suddenly looked exited "I had a thought. What if I invited Willow and Mister Giles and everybody over for dinner tomorrow night? I think that would be nice" she said with a smile. Anne shrugged her shoulders with a smile "Sure, sounds like fun". Buffy had a funny look on her face. Joyce looked at her daughter "Since I already did. I was kinda hoping on a yes" she said hopeful. Buffy gave her a forced smile "That would be fun".

"Great, uhm do me a favor and get the good plates" she asked Buffy. Buffy raised her eyebrows at her mother "Mom, Willow and everybody aren't company plate people, they're normal plate people" she tried to make her mother see sense. "We never have guests over for dinner. Indult your mother" she instructed Buffy. She let out a sigh and dragged Anne with her to the basement to get the plates.

When Buffy reached for the plates on one of the top shelves, something fell over her head down into the ground with a ploffing sound. Anne saw what it was and made a disgusted sound "Great" she said sarcastic. "What is it?" Buffy asked still getting the plates. Anne looked at it and answered her "It's a dead smelly cat. God it smells awful" she pinched her nose.

They went upstairs to get there mom and explained what happened. Joyce suggested to bury the cat in the garden. She grabbed a shovel and the three of them plus the cat went to the garden. Joyce had put the cat into a plastic bag.

Buffy made a whole in the garden's ground and Joyce threw the cat in. Buffy looked at her mother "Next time I get to pick the family bonding activity". "Definitely" Anne said looking at the cat disgusted. Joyce looked at her daughters "Do you want to say something?" she asked. Buffy and Anne raised their eyebrows "Like what? Thanks for stopping by and dying?". "How about uhm, Goodbye stray cat, who lost its way we hope you find it" Joyce suggested it.

Anne looked at her mother "Personally I don't feel like saying anything about the cat right now". Buffy covered the cat with dirt again until the whole was filled up again. Anne was glad it was over and they went inside.

When all three of them were sleeping that night the eye wholes of the Nigerian mask in Joyce's room began glowing with a green light, which caused the dead cat to come back to life and claw its way out of his 'grave'.


	5. Welcome to the Hellmouth petting zoo!

**As promised the next chapter of the Anne Chronicles. Sorry for the late update I've been busy with exams a lot and I haven't been able to use my computer in a long time. I wrote this a while back and I finally got to put it online. Enjoy! And I hope I can write another chapter soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5, Welcome to the Hell mouth petting zoo!

N.P.O.V

The next morning when Anne went down to the kitchen she saw her mother and sister arguing about schools. When Joyce opened the back door to put out the trash, the dead cat from yesterday slipped into the house. They all raised their eyebrows in shock.

Buffy and Joyce went after the cat, while Anne called Giles to inform what happened "Giles, something weird has happened. Yesterday Buffy and I went to the basement to get some plates for our mom but we found a dead cat there. We buried it and now it's walking around in our house smelling like death itself" she explained. She heard Giles' voice out of the telephone "Don't worry Anne. I'll be there as soon as I can" he promised.

When he arrived he brought a cage with him for the cat. Buffy opened the door for him "Welcome to the hell mouth petting zoo" she let him into the living room where the cat was. Anne looked at it "Giles, do these things happen a lot here" she wondered. He sat down the cage and got the cat in "I wish I could say otherwise but yes things like this happen a lot here in Sunnydale" he answered her.

Anne looked at the cat who was now inside the cage "Then it's good that Sunnydale now has two Slayers to keep the place going" she smiled at him. He smiled back "Yes, it is. I talked to your watcher, he said that I could train you until he gets here. He had some sort of unfinished business with the council" Giles explained. Anne shrugged "That's cool" she didn't really like Wesley anyway and Giles seemed like a nice guy.

Giles looked at the cat disgusted "I'll take him back to the library, see if I can find something that can help" he looked at Buffy. Anne smiled at him "Need some help? I'm the new student there so I can help if you'd like" she offered. He smiled at her grateful "That would be nice, we could use some help with the research" he told her. "Okay, but I have to warn you. Research isn't my best topic" She warned him. He gave her a smile "We can use all help we can get".

Giles looked at the mask on the wall "That's a striking..Nigerian" he stuttered. Joyce nodded "Yes, I have this wonderful dealer who specializes in wonderful art" she started to tell a story but Buffy interfered "You know I love art talk as much as the next very dull person but we have work to do, Giles. Research mode" she walked towards the door.

Giles looked at her "Shouldn't you stay with your mother Buffy?" he suggested. Joyce shook her head "No, it's fine she can go with you". Giles looked uncomfortable. Anne let out a sigh and crossed her arms "What is it?". Giles swallowed "Actually she can't. Uhm, you're not allowed on school propriety" he admitted. Buffy looked startled "Oh..". Giles turned around "I'm sorry".

Anne felt bad for Buffy but she was glad that she could help instead. Giles picked up the cage "I'll call as fast as we know something" he started to get to the door. "I'll come with you" Anne said and followed him. "We'll see you tonight" Joyce called after Giles. "Tonight then yes" he opened the door and walked through it.

Anne looked at her family "I won't be gone long" she promised them. Joyce nodded "Okay, I'll see you soon honey". Anne nodded "Yeah" she walked out of the door after Giles.

They went to the library where they met up with the scoobies. Giles placed the cage on a desk and everyone but Anne looked at the cat. Oz knelt in front of it "Well it looks dead. And smells dead". "Yeah no kidding. You can smell it from a mile away" Anne agreed. "Yet it's moving around. It's interesting" he continued. Anne looked at him in disgust not understanding his fascination for the extremely dead smelly cat.

Cordelia looked at it in disgust "Nice pet Giles. Don't you like anything regular. Golf, anything?" she asked him sarcastic. "I'm trying to find out why and how it rose from the grave. It's not as if I will take it home, and offer it warm milk" he replied. Oz was still kneeling in front of the cage "Well, I like it. I think you should call it Patches". Anne wrinkled her nose "Patches? God you're naming him? It's not like we're keeping it. _**It**_ is horrid!".

Willow looked up from her paper work "What about Anne and Buffy's welcome home dinner tonight? I told her mom we would help out, bring stuff". "I'm the dip" Cordelia decided. Oz sat down in a chair "We should find out what kind of dig this is. I mean is it a gathering, a shindig or a hootenanny?" he said leaning back. Cordelia looked at him "What's the difference?" she asked confused. He shrugged "Well a gathering is Brie. Shindig is dip and a hootenanny is a chockfull of hoot but just a little bit of nanny" he explained. Anne looked at him "Then I'm guessing it's between a shindig and hootenanny" she decided.

Xander looked at them "You know, I hate Brie". Anne chuckled at the random reply. Cordelia nodded "I know. It smells like Giles' cat" she agreed. Anne chuckled at their faces. "It's not my..!" Giles started but was cut off by Xander "What do we tell Buffy? O hey Buffy thanks for ruining our lives for the past few months". Willow looked at him "Xander". He shook his head "You know what I mean".

Willow looked at Oz "Aren't you guys rehearsing tonight? Why don't you play at the party?" she proposed. Oz shrugged "Yeah, I think I can supply some Dingo action" he agreed. Anne shrugged "Sounds cool. I just hope my mom will be cool with it". Xander looked at her "Sure she will. It's a hootenanny!" he said exited earning a chuckled in response. They stopped researching for the night and went back to Anne's house where Joyce was already making dinner.

When they arrived Oz's band set up their things and started playing and people started to arrive. Buffy looked confused so Anne went over to her, she was surprised to see Pat here but she shrugged it off "Hey Buffy you okay?" she asked. Buffy looked around "I think. Anne what is this?" she wondered. She smiled at her sister "Relax, we're throwing you a party and Oz's band is playing just for you". Buffy looked uncomfortable "That's awfully kind". Anne looked at her "It's a hootenanny. You okay?" she asked concerned. Buffy nodded "Yeah, I just thought it would be just us with the gang you know". Anne nodded understanding "I understand. All you can do right now is have fun".

Buffy started to walk around while Anne did the same trying to get to know people. Anne leaned against the table and a guy came towards her with a drink in his hand "Hi, I'm Tyler. I've never seen you around before". Anne nodded "Yeah, well. I'm from L.A I just moved in with my mom and sister here. I'm going to Sunnydale high soon". He nodded "Alright, I go to school there too. So, with your mom and sister huh. Do I know them?" he tried to make conversation. "

Buffy Summers is my twin and this is my house so yeah probably" he kind of started to annoy her. He pretended like he knew who Buffy was but Anne could see right through him "So this is your house huh. At least now I know where you live. Can we go to your room or something? Have some alone time" he suggested.

He creeped Anne out and she wanted to get rid of him as fast as she could "No thank you. I don't allow strangers in my bed room" she started to walk away but he brushed his hand over her arm "Come on I'm not a stranger". She pushed him off her against a table with dip, causing people to get quiet and stare at the scene. "Hands off you creep. Next time I will break something" she warned and walked away to the other side of the room.

Suddenly she saw Buffy running upstairs to her room looking quite upset. So good sister as Anne was she followed her upstairs to her room alongside with Willow who had seen her too. When they came in they saw Buffy packing and they were startled and surprised "Buffy what are you doing?" Anne wondered.

Willow looked hurt "You're leaving again?". Buffy turned around startled. Willow was growing angry "What you just stop by and now you're ready to go?". Buffy continued packing "It's not like anyone would mind". Anne was shocked "Of course anyone would mind. I would, mom would and a whole lot of other people".

"O no have a good time. O and don't forget to not write" Willow was still angry. Buffy turned to face her "Why are you attacking me? I'm trying" she was close to tears. "Whoa and it looks so much like giving up!" Willow replied. Buffy shook her head "I'm just trying to make things easier". "For who?" she replied. Anne sighed "Well you're doing a bang-up job" she rolled her eyes.

Buffy ignored her and focused on Willow "You guys were just fine without me". "We were doing the best we could! It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter" she replied. "Sorry I had to leave but you don't know what I was going through, what I'm still going through" Buffy apologized. "Well I'd like to" Willow answered.

Anne thought it was a lame excuse, you can't hide forever. Buffy shook her head "You wouldn't understand". Anne rolled her eyes at that comment. "Well maybe I don't need to understand. Maybe I just need you to talk to me" she replied. Buffy sounded angry "How can I talk to you when you're avoiding me?". Now Willow was cranky too "This isn't easy Buffy". Anne decided to go she did not want to be in the middle of this so she went back downstairs to give them some privacy.

Anne heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she looked up to see Buffy running down with Willow and mom on her heals. Joyce was angry "Don't you leave this house young lady! That's it you and I are going to have a talk" she warned. Buffy looked around "Mom, please" she begged.

Joyce ignored her "You know what? I don't care what your friends think of me or you for that matter. Do you have any idea what it's been like?" she said. Everyone started to stare at them. Buffy looked around "Mom, this isn't the time". "Can you imagine months of not knowing. Not knowing whether you were laying dead in a ditch somewhere or I don't know living it up?" she was almost yelling.

Buffy was angry and shouted at her "You told me! You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house to never come back. You found out who I really was and you couldn't handle it! Don't you remember?" she screamed. "Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and expected me to get it. Guess what mom's not perfect okay I handled it badly. That doesn't give you the right to punish me" she yelled back. "Punish you? I didn't do this to punish you!" Buffy replied.

Xander stepped forward "Well you did. You should have seen what you put her through". "Great thanks! Anyone else want a way in here? What about you over there by the dip?" she said upset. Jonathan froze "No, I'm good". Anne knew this was going the wrong way "Okay, people go home. There is nothing to see here!" she ushered people out of the house. Anne decided to stay out of the fight so she just turned her back and ordered people to get out, which some did and some didn't.

A zombie came crashing through the window…

* * *

**Tatatatam! To be continued! XD**


	6. Damn party crashers!

**Two chapters in two days! I'm so glad I got to finish this one, by finishing this one I got to finish an episode. I plan on following the Buffy episodes as much as I can. I will have to make some changes due to Faith not being a vampire slayer and sometimes I will leave some episodes out.**

**And to answer Katie's question as to when Spike will be showing up. I'll make his first appearance in this story be when I'm writing Lover's Walk. And yes there will be a lot of sarcasm and banter between him and Anne. I just love Spike so much, he's awsome!.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6, Damn party crashers!

N.P.O.V

A zombie came crashing through the window, everyone forgot about the fight instantly and focused on the hideous thing standing in the living room it took a minute for Buffy and Anne to overcome their shock and take action. But before they reached the zombie a dozen more came through the window.

The zombies started to attack the people in the room, Buffy and Anne tried their best to pull, kick en hit them off people but unfortunately one boy wasn't so lucky and got his neck snapped. A lot more zombies tried to get through the window but the scoobies and some other people tried to push them back. One zombie came crashing through the kitchen door and ran towards the stairs. Buffy grabbed a poke from the fireplace "Xander get him" she said as she handed him the poke. "Roger that" he said as he and Cordy went to stop the zombie from going upstairs.

A zombie attacked Buffy by swinging his right arm at her face, she blocked his blow with her arm but he punched her stomach with his left fist releasing her block. The punch made her fall back, he charged at her but Buffy kicked him to hold him off so she could get up. Anne noticed her sister's distress and kick his side making him stumble side wards, Anne tried to pull Buffy up but another zombie wrapped his arm around her neck trying to choke her, his grip was too strong for Anne to head but him. Buffy punched him in the face making him release the hold on Anne's neck. Anne kicked her leg back hitting him in his belly making him stumble back further.

Anne looked at Buffy "Go help mom, I can handle this punk". Buffy nodded and ran towards her mother who had been watching the fight "Are these vampires?" she asked her daughter. "Uh, I don't think so" Buffy said looking at it startled. "Buffy heads up!" Willow yelled as she threw a sharp piece of wood Buffy's way. Buffy caught it and staked the zombie's heart. Nothing happened the zombie just looked at the piece of wood, "No not vampires" Buffy said a hint of fear in her tone.

Anne was falling their way and landed next to them "Okay, now I've had enough of these fuckers" she had a pissed off look on her face. "Honey are you okay?" her mother asked worried. "I'm fine mom, nothing I can't handle" a zombie came Anne's way again. "Excuse me" Anne said as she pushed herself to her feet and charged at the zombie. She jumped at him and hooked her arm around his neck bringing him down with her on top. He tried to get his hands on her neck but she block his arms with hers and pushed them away, she head budded him and pushed herself to her feet and took a hold of his jacket and flung him out of the window. She dusted off her hands "That's that" she barely finished talking or another zombie tackled her to the ground "You've got to be kidding me" she said as he wanted to punch her but Oz who had seen it happen grabbed a vase and hit it on the zombies head, knocking it out. "Thanks" Anne said as Oz pulled her up. "You're welcome" he said calmly.

Xander and Cordelia were now fighting a zombie in the kitchen, Xander hit it with a frying pan and Cordelia slit a knife into his stomach. The zombie grunted and walked out of the kitchen. Pat was watching the thing from around the corner, she didn't notice the zombie coming up to her from behind. He snapped her neck, killing her merciless.

Oz and his band mates were hitting a zombie, Buffy walked up to them "Get him outside!". They grabbed the zombies arms and pulled him outside. Once they got him outside, Buffy helped them to barricade the door.

In the kitchen Cordelia tried to hold a fallen zombie down "We need some help here!" Cordelia said. Xander came towards her and pushed the zombie down "I got him, go help Buffy and Anne" he told her. She got up and ran towards the living room where there were more zombies than in the kitchen.

In the hallway, the rest of the scoobies and Anne were pushing against the door. One zombie managed to burst his arm through the door and grabbed Oz's arm, a lot of people screamed and moved away from the door. Joyce, Buffy, Willow and a few other ran up the stairs while Anne tried to get the zombie's arm off Oz. When she didn't manage that with her strength alone she grabbed the peg and hit the zombies arm, which did the trick. Oz and Anne also ran up the stairs "Thanks" Oz told her. "Welcome. I guess we're even". They heard Cordelia scream, Anne and Oz shared a brief glanced and ran down the stairs again towards Cordelia.

Upstairs Joyce noticed Pat lying on the ground "O look" she said as she dragged her into her room where Xander, Buffy and Willow were. Joyce and Willow checked on Pat while Buffy and Xander tried to keep the door closed so the zombies who were pushing it couldn't get in. "She's-" Willow started. "O god, she's dead" Joyce said stressed and freaked out. The zombie managed to put a lot of force into his push and sent Xander flying backwards but didn't break Buffy's hold on the door. Joyce and Willow ran to help Buffy keep the door closed and Xander stood up again to join them. "What do we do if they get in?" Willow said. "I kinda think we die" Xander said while pushing with all the strength he had.

Downstairs Oz, Cordelia and Anne hid in the closet "I feel so awkward right now, not to mention sissy" Anne said. "Shh, quiet they might hear us" Cordelia said. They stayed inside until they thought the coast was clear and they didn't hear anything. The exited the broom closet, Oz and Cordelia had a ski pole in hand. They bumped into Giles in the hallway "Cordelia it's me, it's Giles" he said. "Yeah, how do we know it's really you and not zombie Giles" she said pointing the pole at him. "Cordelia, stop being tiresome" Giles scowled. "It's him" she said and dropped the pole to her side. "Of course it is, I don't know if you noticed but zombies don't actually have conversations" Anne said. "How was I supposed to know that" Cordy shot back.

"I think the deadman's party has moved upstairs" Oz mentioned. "That makes sense. They're after Joyce's mask" Giles said. "The others are upstairs" Anne realized. "Then we must hurry" Giles said as they walked towards the staircase. He started to explain what would happen if the zombies got the mask and what the mask does. "Sounds bad" Anne said while looking up the stairs. "There is no way we'll get past them" Giles said noticing her glance. She looked back at him "Hey, my mother and sister are up there with Willow and Xander. I will not leave them to fend for themselves. They could use a distraction. Don't worry about me Giles, I'm a big girl" she ran up the stairs to help the others.

Upstairs the zombies managed to open the door and Pat was brought back as a zombie by the mask, she stood up and walked towards the mask. The other people in the room were too occupied with fighting the zombies to notice what she was doing. Pat put the mask on as Anne came running into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was happening "O god.." she whispered.

"Buffy! We need to get out of here. The mask holds some zombie demon thing, it's like a possession! And don't look in her eyes!" she tried to warn her sister. Pat stood in front of Willow "I live, you die" she said her voice sounding double. Buffy moved towards Pat but Pat hit her hard towards the other side of the room. Pat grabbed Willow's neck and wanted to snap it, Anne saw this and ran towards Pat pushing her hands of Willow and dragging her towards the window. Buffy stood up and ran towards Pat, she tackled her and they both fell through the window into the garden "Buffy!" Anne yelled and swung her legs over the windowsill and pushed herself of so she landed on her feet in the garden not far from Pat and her sister.

She saw how Buffy got hit by Pat in her face and she countered the hit by kicking Pat. Anne noticed a shovel lying by her feet, she picked it up "Buffy!" she threw it at her and Buffy caught it easily and hit the side of Pat's face with it. Oz came through the backdoor grabbing Pat's attention. "Hey Pat" Pat looked back at Buffy, she shoved the shovel into the area of Pat's eyes "made you look". Pat screamed and with a flash of bright light she disappeared as did the rest of the remaining zombies at the house.

Anne shielded her eyes until the light was gone "Woah Buff, you're not exactly easy on the eyes" she joked. Buffy laughed "You're welcome Anne". Anne hugged her sister "Proud of ya". Buffy shrugged as Anne let go "Nah, just a normal day at the office". Anne chuckled "Well, one thing's for sure. I won't get bored easily in this town". "O I could kill for some boredom" Buffy said as they both walked back towards the house.

They met their mother and the others in the living room, their mother ran towards them and wrapped them in a hug "Sweethearts are you alright". "We're fine mom. Buffy kicked her ass" Anne replied for the both of them. Xander walked towards Buffy "Nice moves". "You too" she replied with a small smile. Willow hugged Buffy close, glad they had her back.

The scoobies helped the Summers clean up the house, and left for home after that. Anne watched them leave with a smile on her face. She knew she would feel right at home here.

* * *

**Please review! If you have a suggestion as to who Anne's love interest should be please let me know, I'm still open for suggestions! I'll try to write and upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Next up: Faith, Hope and Trick.**


End file.
